reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AJ1776
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:AJ1776 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Help Howdy, AJ. Whenever I post a new story I'll be sure to mention something about your story. Also, more people may be inclined to visit your page if you actually linked to it in your message. You can do this by typing four of these: (~) without the parentheses. at the end of your message, without the parentheses. It may sound trivial, but if there's a direct link to your page, people will visit it more. They find it easier than searching for your name in the searchbox.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 02:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Story updates Heey AJ1776, Insert this on your updates for your story, My Story (View in source mode) Get on chat duude, Riley Huntley RE: SINCERE THANKS Your welcome, AJ. If you need any more help, just ask. Oh, and I see you got your signature figured out. =) Good job.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your Story & Chat As a chat moderator, I'm required to go into chat every time I visit the wiki. Maybe we'll be able to catch each other on there soon. I'd love to discuss your story with you. Later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ive never been good at spelling or owt hey RE: Howdy, AJ. First off, you called your sequel 'Red Dead Revenge?' Haha! That makes me laugh! Here's why :) Anyway, as far as getting the word out on blogs, message a few people that you might consider 'friends' on the website. (It helps if they think the same of you.) That way, you know that they'll read it. With only a few comments, it has good potential to become listed as a 'popular blog post.' If you want, I don't mind if you message me whenever you post a new blog. I'd suggest asking some of the other users, like Hobbes or 2k. You probably already know that they're nice guys and will probably agree. Hope this helps, man.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question I prefer not to list my location on the internet, but I will tell you that where I live I go by central time. Mountain time is an hour earlier than central, isn't it? If it is, then you tell me a time, and I'll add an hour to it. Thursday would probably be the best day to do it, or Friday.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Alrighty, AJ. I'll do my best to remember to get on. Talk to ya' later!--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 03:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I Replied! Hey AJ I replied to your message on my page.Check my page and see what I wrote. Tylernerd101 6:40, February 8, 2012 RE: Let's try to do it either this Thursday of Friday, like we'd planned before.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 04:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'm here. Get on chat, bro. :) --SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 00:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you think your playing at,changing an entry I put on the MacFarlane's Ranch Page? {C THANKS Thanks for that reply and that advice J1776. I'll start using that info immediately. Adam Robertson 15:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Trouble? That wasn't me, AJ. It was Adam Robertson.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 20:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: American Army Captain His name has been found, it is Howard Jones. RE:Tylernerd age Tylernerd101 admitted to being 12 years old. Wikia Terms of Use state users must be 13 years of age in order to register an account here. Why? Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: I haven't been around this wiki much, lately. I just pop in every once in a while to see what's going on.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 14:46, April 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Qster I left before you got on. Catch me in chat later today if you can. Queyh (talk+ ) 11:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Gamer.Matt AJ, the final block on the page is the one that's in effect. If you look at the 3-day one, it was levied on April 4 - so it ended on April 7. Now the second one was issued on April 13 and is permanent. Read the post above it titled "Such a Shame" for info on why he was blocked permanently. Trust me, he earned it. - JackFrost23 21:55, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Hobbes, got your Enepay error, and yes, I was just about to change Jenny back to what it was originally. That's a made up last name for her... :( - JackFrost23 22:36, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Enepay etc scrapped as bounty targets How did you know this was due to realism issues? Assassinhedgehog 16:02, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, an excellent question, where did you get this information? :- JackFrost23 17:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Good Job! That alternate ending of yours was INCREDIBLE!!!!!!!!!! I enjoyed reading it. Keep up the good work buddy, and let me know when part 2 is done. P.S. Go ahead and tell Aerial about it. She'd love to read your story. It is amazing. :) Duplicate Images AJ, You're really starting to bug me with the duplicate images you're uploading. I told you yesterday that the image of John running from the bear had already been uploaded, and you told me that you would be more careful with the images you added. Now, however, two of your recent images have been deleted due to the fact that they were duplicates. The image of John "checkin where to return" was already on the Bounty Hunting article (see: this image), and the image of John and the Marshal was already up on the article for "The Assault on Fort Mercer" (see: this image). Not to mention the duplicate image of the Deadly Assassin Outfit you added a month ago, and that I'm sure I've seen some of the promotional posters you've been adding before. I've given you some leniency due to the fact that you're an active member of the community, but you really need to ensure that any image you're adding hasn't already been added. If you continue to upload duplicate images, you will receive a block. To end this, I am, in no way, trying to come across as a dick. However, people have been blocked in the past for adding duplicate images (by myself and other admins) and I don't want to have to do that for you. I hope you understand. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:48, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Are you aware that editing for the sole purpose of getting badges is against the rules, specifically the "Achievement Boosting" policy? :You really need to be careful regarding the way you edit, AJ. The "Achievement Boosting" policy is there to stop people from messing things up in their attempt to get badges, which you did when you uploaded duplicate images. :Like I said, I don't want to look like a dick. You've been achievement boosting and uploading duplicate images, but just take this as a warning. Calm down with your edits, please. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::AJ... ::I've just removed three more duplicate images today. Now, two of them were a few days old, but your image of John wielding a golden Cattleman Revolver was clearly already on the wiki. Also, on the Bonnie MacFarlane article, you replaced an existing image of Bonnie with your smaller duplicate image. ::I just want you to know that I'm serious, AJ. Should you upload just one more duplicate image and you will be blocked. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, it is true, AJ. I just reviewed the edit history to make sure I didn't make a mistake (though I am partly at fault for not noticing this sooner). :::The image was previously uploaded as "Rdr_0024.jpg" but you re-uploaded a thumbnail of the original titled "Bm.jpg". Once you noticed that two identical images were on the page, you chose to remove the original. :::Second, I found the original golden Cattleman Revolver image on the Golden Guns page. The image is also located in the gallery of the Cattleman Revolver article. The image was extremely easy to locate, it was very unnecessary to re-upload it. :::Look, like I said, I'm giving you some leniency since you're an active user here. All I'm asking is that you be more careful when uploading images. Say, for example, you have an image of John Marston wielding the Henry Repeater. Before you upload it, check the John Marston/Gallery and the Henry Repeater or Weapons in Redemption articles to make sure it's not already there. Then it's a safe bet the image isn't already on the wiki, unless it's buried. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :OK WHAT EFFING PICTURE IS DUPLICATE? HUH?? HOBBES? ::Getting mad at me won't do you any good, AJ. You see all that writing just above the block message? That's three messages I left you warning you not to upload duplicate images. I gave you plenty of opportunity not to make the same mistake; I even asked you to be more careful with the images you uploaded. If you start getting all upset and unreasonable, I'll just remove your ability to edit your talk page. ::Now, in my last message I told you that if you uploaded just one more duplicate image then I would block you. ::Despite the fact that I previously mentioned it, you again re-uploaded the image of John wearing the Deadly Assassin Outfit. I mean, it's right there on the Deadly Assassin Outfit article, why was there even a need to upload it again? Twice? ::Second, you uploaded the cover art of the GOTY edition of Red Dead Redemption. Again, in my previous messages, I told you to check the obvious pages before uploading an image. You decided to upload the GOTY cover art, but all you had to do was view the Red Dead Redemption article and you would have seen that the image was already uploaded in the gallery. ::So, I gave you plenty of warning and advised you on how to avoid uploading duplicates. You re-uploaded an image I'd already mentioned and then duplicated an obvious image. ::I hope that answers any and all of your questions regarding your block. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Hobbes, :::I wanted to change the deadly assassin outfit to the other dlc gallery. However, it was on the one at the bottom of the page so I removed the top one. Ok, so now I understand the GOTY wallpaper. Thanks and sorry. :::P.S. Have I lost my badges? ::::You've only lost your badges temporarily. They'll return to you once the block is up. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 10:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hobbes. :::::You didn't ansewer the Outfit question. Also, I see how you were "annoyed" about the dumb images, BUT it is not mentioned in the rules of the west. Also, the whole gallery has many duplicate images, and i'm the target. i'm not saying this in anger but with curiousity and wonder. ::::::hello? :::::::There was no outfit question, AJ. You simply stated why you removed the Deadly Assassin image from the gallery, but you didn't tell me why you uploaded it again. :::::::Second, it's irrelevant that it's not written down in the rules. The rules haven't been revised in a while. Thank you for telling me, though, as it will soon be added. The "Images" policy does make mention of "irrelevant images," and, arguably, duplicates are irrelevant. :::::::AJ, yes, there are duplicate images on the wiki. That's because it's difficult to get them all. I spotted you uploading duplicate images and told you not to, but you persisted. You're hardly the "target." I don't even see why you're arguing this block. I had to look into nearly every one of your images and then replace them when I found out they were duplicates. I didn't ban you because I was annoyed, but because uploading all these duplicates is damaging to the Wiki and pointless. Jack recently banned an entire clan and deleted their posse page for their persistent uploading of duplicate images. :::::::So, please just wait out your block. Block's are placed on users for a number of reasons. One such reason is to stop a particular user from editing unhelpfully. Uploading all these duplicates was unnecessary and unhelpful, thus, I blocked you to put an end to it and to drive home my point. Obviously, my messages asking you to be sure your images weren't duplicates didn't get through to you. All that I ask is that you be doubly careful when uploading images. Please check all pages that are related to the image before uploading it. :::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, i'm confused. My block started on the 29th and apparently it's a 3 day block. So, that would mean that it would be over tommorow the 31st. It currently says that it would be over May 2nd which is 5 days for the block. What Happened? :::::::: :::::::::There is no 31st of April. A 3 day block lasts 72 hours. I blocked you on the 29th; therefore, you've been blocked 24 hours by the 30th, 48 hours by the 1st, and, finally, your block ends 72 hours after it began on the 2nd. :::::::::Now, is it possible to have any more questions? :::::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ?? not sure what you mean, have they made a comment about me somewhere? Friendly comment from Sykesey 21:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) OH MY GOD, its ok I completely see what you mean now. not really sure what to say tbh, kinda scared though dont know who they are Friendly comment from Sykesey 21:14, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Your comment :) In answer to you coment AJ, the resaon I wrote that is because thats how I see the people on this wiki, its true whether you like it or not. If you want to prove me wrong then feel free to give me an example of why im wrong :) helping you only 09:59, May 3, 2012 (UTC) African Americans. You should know that there are more than over 30 african americans in this game. so Munroe Dobbs isn't one of the few African Americans in the game SUV-Riderz. - If a fish could keep his mouth closed, then it wouldn't get caught. 08:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Quotes in Articles AJ, I recently reverted your edit to the main quote on the Bonnie MacFarlane article. The main quotes of major articles are very important, as one quote can easily describe a characters personality and introduce a reader to details on a mission/weapon/outfit. Since they are so important, it's always best to request a quote change on the articles talk page so that fellow editors may vote on the change. Please, be more careful with your editing, AJ.--SAMurai (-.-.-..-.-) 15:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Here2help Hey AJ, to let you know here2help and I have came to a settlement that sees him removing the stuff on HIS talk page, however our mental scars remain :( Friendly comment from Sykesey 15:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) More duplicate images I mean, really? It's almost as if my previous six messages and the 3 day block did nothing... I was willing to brush this aside so long as we had a nice talk in chat, but you decided to leave as soon as you felt you were in trouble. That really didn't help you and it was a childish thing to do. I told you that when uploading images you need to check every article that could possibly be related to the image. You uploaded an image of John and Bonnie, but obviously didn't check any articles. It was clearly displayed in the gallery for "New Friends, Old Problems" and the "I didn't check there" excuse was terrible. If you're uploading an image of a character, one of the first places you should check are the articles for the missions he or she is involved in. So, it's become apparent to me that you disregarded all of my previous messages and you weren't even willing to talk to me about your mistake. For that, you've earned another 3 day block, but without the ability to edit your talk page. Surely, we discussed all that we possibly could during the last ordeal. You should probably count yourself lucky; with a previous 3 day block, you should really be blocked for a week. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blocked There's not much to talk about, AJ. I told you multiple times not to upload duplicate images. You continued, and I blocked you. Even after your block, you added another. I'd told you to check articles that may be related to your image, but you clearly didn't do that. Anyway, I was going to settle for having a nice talk in chat, but you left rather abruptly. I don't know why you did that, but it was rude. Rather than just let you off like that, I blocked you again. I mean, it's obvious why you're receiving blocks. I have no idea what there is to discuss. If a user is editing unhelpfully, it's one of my duties to put a stop to it. I tried to stop you by talking, but that didn't work. Also, not a single person has told me that I was wrong to block you. The general reaction to both of your blocks was that I had made a good call. Either way, if you see me in chat, join, if you wish. I'll be happy to talk to you, but, like I said, I don't see what there is to talk about. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:32, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Yeah, you're pretty good. Thanks for looking into it before you uploaded the images. The image you uploaded of Irish is actually really good. I will say I'm a bit iffy on the image of Bonnie MacFarlane. If you compare your image with the image "Bonnie and Johnny.jpg" you can see that your image is clearly a cropped version of "Bonnie and Johnny.jpg", but, technically, it's not a duplicate. So, again, thanks for looking into it. Cheers! Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Asking Question about why I posted Weather Hey, User:AJ1776, It a good question what you ask me recently. Yes, man i am very curious...i were just thinking something that will be very interesting for Red Dead Redemption blog..I wrote these about Storm Warning and Watches to look rarest than red dead redemption weather. But anyways...I am not looking for any trouble AJ.. Leave a message- User talk:CDC Member 9:35 PM CDT Chat come back when you can AJ, I'm on my own :( Landon Ricketts' Age How do you know how old Landon Ricketts is when the events of the game take place? Queyh (Talk) 01:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Where could I purchase the guide? Queyh (Talk) 18:41, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you referring to the Brady Games GOTY Guide? I can't find any official Rockstar-created guides. Queyh (Talk) 03:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I believe that your information is legitimate, but the age is not listed at the top of the page for any other important characters. If you think that each character's age should be listed at the top of the page, I would take that up with an admin, as the pages need to be somewhat uniform. Queyh (Talk) 02:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry AJ, just left to go on holiday, im writing this through the wonders of a blackberry. but sadly the same wonders dont let me go into chat. Might be able to chat tonight though, If our bed&breakfast's wi-if works Friendly comment from Sykesey 14:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) 'something' Im blaming it on the checkered shirt, new avatar now.....Friendly comment from Sykesey 08:19, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha, no you did'nt im fine :) Friendly comment from Sykesey 13:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Roll backer I was asked if I was interesting in a Rollback position in chat, to which I replied that I would be flattered to have the honor of being a Rollback user. If you are interested in becoming a Rollback user, I would advise you to make many quality edits and hope that the admins take notice. It would also be in your best interest to make friends around the wiki, who may support you if you ask to become one. I hope this helps, but pop into chat if I'm there and I can explain it to you further. Queyh (Talk) 21:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick note... Hi AJ, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I thought I'd let you know why I rolled back a couple of your most recent edits. There's no point in changing a word (or couple of words) to something that means essentially the same thing. Also, there's no reason to edit the same section of an article with two or three separate edits. I understand accidentally missing something, but your edits on the Desert Sage page don't look accidental. One could view that as boosting, and I hope that's not what you're doing... As I'm sure we all do, I appreciate your willingness to edit here very regularly, and I hope you continue - but before you edit something, ask yourself if it really needs to be done. Thanks! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 15:38, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Why can't it be true he uses Jan Booth's character model the only difference is he is Captain and has grey hair instead im pretty sure its Jan Booth. Daniel123Shaw123 18:35, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 19:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey AJ I renamed my blog post on the manzinita post earthquake go read it i updated it Tmi1080 02:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC)Dude AJ if you say a bad word like you said hell on my talk page god will send you to a bad place just to tell you because my piano teacher to,d me that Tmi1080 16:36, June 7, 2012 (UTC)dude I hate u too Tmi1080 20:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Apology Accepted sorry about my stuff on CC but I might not be seen on there again Tmi1080 20:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC)No need to feel bad its ok RE: Rollbacker Good luck! :) Queyh (Talk) 20:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Block thanks AJ, The page the user blanked was yours, but Hobbes restored it afterwards. Wikia doesn't have an option to lock a page on a per user basis, but I've set your user page so that only registered users or admins can edit it. That should prevent anonymous users from doing anything. Unfortunately, the only other option is to lock it down to admins only, but then even you couldn't edit your own page. 2ks4 (talk) 19:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Im still here!! :) Hello AJ, dont worry aout me, im not leaving the wiki just yet :p and by the way my holiday ended about 2 weeks ago, it back to sixth form for me now, or to american people like your dear self, thats collage :) hope to speak to you again soon in the chat thing :) Friendly comment from Sykesey 10:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Talk page stuff :) Hello AJ, this is about what you put on tmi's talk page, just saying that what you put is probably gonna make him kick off especially at the bit about grammar, im saying this cause I know that somewhere there was comments on one of his blogs about his grammar and he replied saying he was dyslexic, I would put a link in, but I cant find that blog, although I do remember the critisiser (bad spelling) was Unknownhorseman. So, yeah, im just saying to let you know, doubt hes gonna take to kindly to being called unprofessional for a 10th grader :P So you might want to edit that part out before he sees it, to avoid drama :) Trying To Be Productive, Matt Ellis 09:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thats okay, it was just so you knew, anyways hope to speak to you soon as well :) Trying To Be Productive, Matt Ellis 08:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Check Out My Story Howdy AJ, I just wanted to tell you to check out my story, Moses, You Son of a Bitch! '' It is about Seth Briars and Moses Forth and it explains what led Moses to stealing Seth's map and how he did it and all of the events that led up to Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies. I hope you like it. Comment on it and tell me what you think, please. Much Obliged! "I let my Colt do the talking!"-Jared Chastain (talk) 00:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: AJ, I said nothing about me closing your request, I just asked when will we close it, its been open for a few weeks. -- 'Ilan (XD • • Home )' 14:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Howdy AJ1776, you seem cool just wanna say howdy :)wtroxell-wlms 05:25, July 14, 2012 (UTC)''' Blanked Page Incident Tmi1080 (talk) 18:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Ok AJ Let me straighten things out when your user page was Blanked. So this is what happened since I have a little brother who's 6 years old I went to go and get another copy of RDR since mine broke and he some how managed to log onto my account and then he read one of my blog posts and saw one of your comments and then he got super mad and then he decided to blank your user page ok Sincerely Tmi1080 Tmi1080 (talk) 20:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Yep You're right and after the 3 day block I wanted to be a better contributor and then he blanked your user page and I got MAD Tmi1080 (talk) 03:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Hey AJ I just got back into playing RDR RE:Here? Yes, AJ, I'm still here. If you'd have checked my contributions, you would have seen I even edited today. I'll even be in chat for the next little while, if you see this message sometime soon. Also, please refrain from posting annoying blogs with no content, simply declaring that the wiki is dead. It's not. It's far from it, and I have no idea what makes you think so. Users here have lives outside the wiki, and school is starting so a number of regular users may be less active. No need to make such dramatic claims. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:? 1) I have no idea why Ross killed Marston. I imagine it's because Marston was an outlaw and had to be brought to justice eventually. You can't just murder and rob a bunch of people and then say "lol jk im good now." 2) As far as I am aware, Canada is a federal dominion of Great Britain. For more information, you can always check the this page. I don't have all the answers. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 22:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Hey A.J. I just got back from the fair and man it was fun Oh yeah I'm also going back to France in Febuary for my mom's birthday Tmi1080 (talk) 23:35, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Hey A.J. I added you on PSN Stay Tuned! http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irish_Gentleman/The_Restless_West_%28RDR_Machinima%29 Irish Gentleman 00:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC)